


【布卡西】我说被盗号了你们信么

by 971544945



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/971544945/pseuds/971544945
Summary: 大巴黎对尼姆赛前三分钟内，吉安路易吉布冯的ins疯狂点赞16次，而回看比赛，赛前的这个时候布冯在跟同时期的球员拥抱叙旧中。那用他账号的人...然而这不是梗，就这么真实发生了还有纵观布冯ins画风，一年都不会点这么多赞so，让我大胆猜测，卡西真的恢复的很好吧
Relationships: Gianluigi Buffon/Iker Casillas
Kudos: 2





	【布卡西】我说被盗号了你们信么

1  
  
几天没怎么休息，又从波尔图一路赶回来，撑着看完一场握手言和的比赛，布冯上了大巴基本已经达到碰座位就着的程度了。  
还有精力的大男孩们迫不及待掏出几个小时不见的手机刷了起来，率先点开ins的几个队员不约而同地看向闭目养神的布冯。  
再三低头确认之后，姆巴佩第一个发出了疑问。  
"Gigi，原来你喜欢狗啊，我以为你家什么都不养，是不喜欢动物呢"  
"嗯..."  
"不过这种风格的狗狗意外的很适合前辈呢"得到肯定的回答，几个小年轻像是受到鼓舞一样七嘴八舌讨论起来，并纷纷决定以后多po一些自家狗狗的照片，毕竟被像布冯这样的传奇前辈点个赞也是不错的收获。  
然而，已经意识游离的布冯只是潜意识的对自己名字做出的反应而已。  
换言之，布冯根本什么都没察觉到。  
2  
布冯察觉到什么的时候，是因为在下车的时候，图赫尔以一种小心翼翼的仿佛不想伤害老队员感情的口气对他说，以后尽量不要带手机上场，尤其不要在马上开始比赛的时候上网更新动态，会被有心人说闲言碎语的。  
如果没记错的话，那个时候我明明在跟我的老朋友维埃拉叙旧？  
一句话还没来得及解释，图赫尔已经摇摇头走开了。大概最近压力是有点大了吧，布冯看看图赫尔有些沉重的背影，决定还是不叫人了。  
等等，刚刚他说什么来着。  
？？？  
3  
浩克，是一只跟他名字一样威武霸气的波尔多犬。是梅西心爱的妻子送给他的宝贝，即使这个大家伙短短几年就让他已经不能捧在怀里宠了，梅西依然爱着他，月花销再大都乐在其中。  
梅西的ins低调的很，除了晒妻儿就是晒他的狗了。  
而在5月4日这一天他竟然收到了意想不到的赞，在他与浩克的合影下面留下了小小头像的不是别人，正是应该还在比赛远在王子公园的布冯大佬。  
梅西还是有点小开心的，毕竟自己最心爱的狗狗被另一个传奇球员不顾比赛即将开始赞美了，这是多么一笑泯恩仇的时刻，鉴于他们在场上的位置。  
他想了想，决定在大巴黎比赛结束后跟布冯讨论一下养狗的问题。  
布冯在收到梅西的私信的时候终于意识到可能在某个时刻发生了他不知道还跟他有关的事情。  
"感谢你的点赞，兄弟。浩克真的是一只很可爱的狗狗呢"  
布冯看到那一刻，在回答我们有这么熟和称赞浩克之间选择了上网搜索，关键字梅西的狗。  
"是的是的，波尔多这个品种看起来就很威武"跟波尔图就差一个字，让布冯有了些兴趣。  
谈及爱犬，被赚足了好感值的梅西显得不那么拘谨了起来，聊到最后梅西像是想到什么。  
"也许你下次来西班牙玩我可以做一下你的导游，不过你要是更想来巴塞罗那就好了，马德里我可能不是很方便"  
"你说的...马德里是什么..."  
"你前不久点了赞的，不过不得不说，就算是马德里，那个地方也美极了"  
"是么"  
结束聊天之后，布冯翻了翻关注列表，没有梅西。  
  
这就有点尴尬了。  
  
4  
只是短短一程而已，布冯觉得他除了睡觉的一小段时间之外接收的信息量实在有点大。  
回到训练基地的时候布冯追上了戴着耳机听音乐的内马尔，十分不好意思地请教了一下自己到底点过几个赞。  
内马尔打开ins界面  
"这里，这里还有这个"内马尔数了一下，十六个赞。  
"想不到Gigi你手速可以的啊，才三分钟，你看得过来么"  
"我说被盗号了你信么"  
"咦？"  
5  
这可不得了啊，竟然盗公众人物的ins账号。  
一群小年轻炸了锅，叽叽喳喳想办法帮布冯找回账号。布冯却显得比他们镇定的多。  
他用一根手指抵住了自己的唇，一个噤声的动作，原本吵吵闹闹的年轻人奇迹般的安静下来。  
"我想我知道是谁"  
6  
据当时在场的队友描述，他们表示愤怒，然而出于对长辈的尊重，他们只能在日后不满。  
为什么要当着这么多孩子的面秀恩爱!  
7  
当时，布冯在他们安静之后拿出了手机，拨通了快捷一号键。姆巴佩表示他看得清清楚楚。  
冰雪消融，如果要形容，平时他们面前的布冯不会太严肃也不会过于亲近他们，这一刻却让他们感受到了什么叫发自内心的眷恋。  
"我都不知道你还喜欢梅西家的浩克呢"没有姓名，没有客套的问候，布冯就这么突兀地开启了一段对话。  
布冯的眼睛一直看着远处，像是能看到电话那端的人一样，蓝色的眸子随着他越来越放松的表情而变得生动起来，像藏了星空。  
"你就是不能让我放心对么"布冯的表情掺了心疼和无奈。  
"我可还等着你完好无损出院的时刻啊"  
8  
  
听了几乎全程，差点忘了回神的小队员们热烈讨论开来。  
出院？!  
Gigi的男朋友果然是那个人啊。  
那这两天Gigi吓坏了吧。  
布冯结束通话，只笑笑却不说话。  
9  
面对队友们一致投过来的求知目光，布冯只是轻轻回了一句  
"我以为你们早就知道了"


End file.
